Titanic The Heart Never Lies
by Ashley Holdcroft
Summary: No 3 in the series. Rose and Jack, an eternal love, star crossed lovers, my take on what happens. Set as Titanic prepares to crash into the Atlantic in her final moments. Will Jack survive?, what will become of Rose? My first fanf, please be kind with RR
1. Sinking Still on the ship

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

Sinking- still on the ship - Chapter One

**Rose**

The haunting groaning of the ship filled my ears, the sound of metal and iron twisting beneath me, the death knells of Titanic being torn apart. I could hear the agonising death yells of poor souls falling into the black churning abyss of the sea far below me.

Sweat tricked down my neck, I grabbed at Jack who was perched next to me on the railings on the top of this cursed ship. Stuck in the air so high. Waiting...

"Jack?" I murmured, my heart pounding like a train in my chest "Jack I'm scared" my hair was plastered to my face, my dress damp Jacks arms were round me, I could feel his body next to mine, he was shaking like a leaf"

"I know Rose, I'm scared too, but we'll survive this, we have to, trust me" I fixed my gaze on Jacks calm deep blue eyes, He was so caring. I could look into his eyes forever.

His blonde hair slick with wetness, his shirt and thin trousers soaked through, his face pinched with cold. Tears snaked down my face, the cold Atlantic wind blowing chills through me. "I trust you" I whispered through numb lips.

_I love you too you are my hearts desire", my mind echoed "this is not real stuck of top of this sinking ship, not when I have just found Jack, I _don't_ want to die, we have to be together"_

The ship jolted suddenly, I closed my eyes and in terror then opened them quickly, I saw Helga. Fabri's girlfriend I think it was Helga hanging on to metalwork just below me. She looked at me with eyes wide in horror, face ghostly white, "Help" she mouthed. What could I do, a single tear ran from her eye and she howled and let go, gone in seconds falling into darkness.

"NOOOOO" I whimpered. "Nooo this cant be happening" I clung to Jack and cried freely tears of pain, misery of not wanting to ever let go of him.

**Jack**

I placed my arm across my beautiful Rose's shoulders, she was shuddering uncontrollably, and I could not believe was happening.

To meet this wonderful caring girl on the "ship of dreams", _Jack, she said looking at me with totally love in her eyes, excitement dancing "When we dock I am coming with you" "I trust it" _

Was it only a couple of hours ago we had been making plans for our future, dancing and laughing, loving, ecstatic of our precious future we had to come. Now it was all slipping away. Death creeping closer weaving a web over the living taking them to a cruel watery grave.

Titanic was dying and we were still on her, I heard the crashing of the waves and people screaming and crying. Roses sobs brought me back to reality,

"Jack, Jack" she cried, "What can we do, Jack I am so cold" I tried to collect my senses

"Rose we WILL make it" She turned her head to look at me and her blue-green gaze bored into mine, tear tracks staining her perfect pale skin, her red hair wet and lying in ringlets. She smiled briefly and stroked my face, as she did we heard a heavy groaning noise and the upturned hull started to plunge. deafening shrieks filled the air.

"Oh my god this is it".

I shook Roses shoulder, I shouted over the din of crushing metal "Rose, This is it, listen when I say NOW take a deep breath and KICK when we get under and hold my hand or you'll be sucked down, do you hear me??"

"YES" she yelled "II trust you, always."

We wrapped our hands tightly together, the pressure reassured me. Please_ God, let us survive this I prayed_

Water swung up and soaked us. Titanic entered the water with the velocity of a bullet.

I gripped the rail tightly. Images of me dancing with Rose, kissing her, the first time I ever saw hew face; I knew I loved her from the start. Pictures playing across my mind.

"I will never let go" Rose screamed

As we ricocheted into the dark cold void of the Atlantic ocean I heard my voice cry audibly "NOW".

Rose's hand still in mine as we plunged into the depths of hell.


	2. In the Icy Water

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

In the Icy Water- Chapter Two

We went under so fast my lungs burned. The coldness of the water hit me like needles. It was so cold I could not think or breathe Blackness invaded my senses. Currents ripped at my legs like strong hands tugging at me. "Jack" my mind screamed suddenly as the realisation that I was not holding his hand hit me.

Terror welled up in me and my mind was numb. "Rose, you must KICK," Jacks words echoing in my mind. I drifted and thought so tired, just sleep, close my eyes and never wake up, escape this torment

"_You so special Rose, never let go..._" Jacks face swum before my eyes, the love spilling over from his brilliant blue eyes.

"_Never let go, never let go_" The words taunting me like slaps. I had to do something. I kicked hard, every movement agony, my clothes weighing me down hampering my efforts.

I surface, to a sea of writhing, desperate humanity. Arms flailing, gut wrenching animalistic cries and death in the air, "Jack" "JACK where are you?" my voice whipped from my mouth by cruel sea breezes.

"_Help me, help me" "Molly" "Save me_" I hear desperate voices of others calling in panic.

I am so cold, before I can look for Jack or gather my senses, big arms grab me and duck me under, I try to yell but it doesn't come, swallowing water, desperately I try to come up for oxygen. I manage to wriggle up and take huge breaths of chilled air.

"Get off me" I scream

The stranger grabs me again and catches my hair and ducks me under, I cannot stand anymore this as I feel my minimal strength fading fast.

**Jack**

As we go under her hand was gone, survival overtakes me and my instinct was to look for Rose. She was not going to survive this unless I found her fast. I was a good swimmer often diving into the cold waters of Lake Wisotta in winter. Even so trying to surface the undertow was trying to suck me down with the ship was taking much effort. I kick hard and push to go upwards.

"Christ its freezing!" I yell as I get my head out the water. Chaos is all around me, lots of death cries and people thrashing about in the deadly cold water.

"Rose" I roar. I cannot see her.

Panic fills me I have to find her fast, we could die in this water, and hypothermia is quick. Death is indiscriminate and sudden.

I strike out with clumsy strokes, looking for her, my progress slow. "Rose?" I call. Suddenly I see her, she is being held onto by a large, dark male pushing her down in blind madness, she trying to get away but in vain.

I think "_My god it's that evil Cal, he can't wait to destroy her_" but I quickly saw it wasn't him.

_I hope he's dead_ I think bitterly, after the way he tried to kill us as the boat was going down. All for that damned necklace. That was all he loved, a hideous cold diamond, hard as his ruthless heart and it was all he was ever capable of loving.

He had never loved Rose, not liked I loved her, would always love her.

Adrenaline pounds through me, I reach the man holding her and punch him square on the jaw and he releases her, I grabbed Rose and pulled her to me by the straps of her life belt.

She is crying huge loud sobs and grabs me and pulls me close kissing me wildly, "Jack, Jack, I couldn't find you, oh I need you, we need to get outta here" she said with a choked voice.

Memories of flying on the front of this beautiful boat sweep before my eyes. Roses soft voice saying "Jack I've changed my mind" and we kissed, we knew we belonged, two sides of the same coin. A start I thought, that would be a lifetime of us.

The coldness brings me back to this horrific reality, I kiss her head, and my legs feel like dead weights. She is right we need to get outta the water.

I try to block out the sound of human suffering all around me, out the comer of my eye and see people floating silent, gone, the coldness sucking away their life blood.

I drag Rose hopelessly through the black mire toward what looks like a piece of wood; it's a door, carved and ornate, only hours ago this was on the ship now its flotsam.

I somehow heave Rose onto the door, her lips are blue her, hair starting to freeze, she has to be out the evil water before its tentacles pull the soul of out her.

_OH NO_ I try to pull half my body onto the door. A terrible dilemma hits me and I nearly fall back into the water. The door will only support one person!

"Jack, get on" she whispers faintly her breathing laboured. "I cant" I reply, tears stinging my eyes. "It will only take one, "We'll have to wait for the boats!"

_ I just hope that they will be soon. I don't know how long I can hold on._


	3. Waiting

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

Waiting - Chapter Three

**Rose**

The frigid water lapped at the edge of the door I was laying on, I could not feel my limbs. The sky above me was inky black and the stars were shining, it could almost all be beautiful if it wasn't for the chill wind that froze my skin and this hellish situation.

When I breathed out my chest hurt, Jacks breathing was even more shallow than mine, he was stuck in the water holding onto to this flimsy bit of wood that could not support both of us. He nobly placed me on it and stayed in the black sea.

"Rose, Rose" he whispered "Its gone quiet" No screams could be heard, only the occasion moan and wail and a goddamn eireeness.

There was an Officer floating nearby, his agonising yells had ceased.

"What's happened? Where's the boats" I moaned, starting to shake so badly

My hands intertwined with Jacks, his eyes were shadowed half closed, his lashes tinged with frost, he looked like a ghost, his body looked half frozen.

"They, They better come soon" he stuttered his words slurring "Sorting themselves out"

What if they don't" I half murmured, talking getting more and more difficult through raw tender chilled lips.

"They will Rose, you will go on, promise me you'll go on, Jack said hoarsely

I tried to move my hand to touch his dear face but I couldn't.

You'll live life and make each day count." he said breathlessly

"Till you an old woman, promise me, promise you'll never let go … prom…." His voice tailed off, he eyes were glassy and the blue in the depths of them started to look diminished.

Tears starting to fall from my eyes, they froze on my face, my lips trembled. I heard echoey noises like ghosts calling in the vast expanse of the ocean.

""I promise, …" I said in a small voice. "I will never let go"

"He opened his expressive eyes wide and he looked deep into mine "You are my everything, I give you everything" he said so slowly, and carefully, then his lashes closed and he rested his head on my hands.

I could feel my eyes grow heavy I wanted to cry so badly but I was numb inside and out.

Got to stay awake, Waiting for the boats……. Waiting

**Jack**

I managed to open my deadened eyelids and to look at her face; she was losing consciousness her eyes closing. Her flowing red tresses frozen to the door lifeless, her clothes had ice on them; her skin had a blue hue to it; she looked like an angel lying there

I don't want it to end like this, I thought, I remembered the warmth of her skin when we touched in the car, the fire and urgency in her caresses and the passion burning between us, a life long spark

I don't want the spark to die, as we were dying.

"_Rose, Rose, my love_…I_ don't want to die, not without you_…" my heart called and then I heard far away voices, then they faded to nothing and my eyes closed.

**Rose**

I was in heaven, the angels were singing "Josephine, up she goes, up up" The angels were singing our song I was flying with Jack, he was smiling at me, a great white light enveloped me, blinding me..

"I will go on" I mouthed then slid of the door into the dark icy depths of the Atlantic and felt nothing.


	4. Wheres Jack?

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

Wheres Jack? - Chapter 4

**Rose**

Swaying, my body gently rocking, I was floating.

Hey, Hey "a rough voice called. My reluctant eyes flickered, seeing nothing but bright lights. " Whaaat?" I murmured.

"Bloody hell! She's alive, I thought she was a gonna, hauled her out the water and she was so still... " A mans voice exclaimed and faded away.

"Come on dearie" A soft female voice floated above me, a wet clothed soothed my burning head. "Wake up your safe"

My eyes flew open, I saw a Nurse standing over me, an angel panic grabbed me and I say bolt upright, the room spun. I was dreaming, dreaming, and fell into darkness.

When I opened my eyes again, the Nurses was still stood by the bed her face was not swimming too much, she had a smile, and rosy cheeks, I was lying in bed in a small hospital room, tucked in with warm blankets.

Was she an angel? Sent to me by Jack?? Oh I was so cold, even under the warm bedding, my limbs heavy and still. Was Jack still as cold as me??

Jack!!! My heart leapt my eyes dialated.

_The cold water, his hands in mine, his eyes shining with love for me. Then closing as the iciness drained his spirit. Images stacking up in my head. Jack kissing me, our plans,_

Everything came flooding back. I sat up, my throat constricted and sore.

"Jack?" I questioned "Where is Jack?" I squeaked my voice tiny and cracking. I couldn't swallow; my head thumping.

The Nurse frowned. "Jack?" she echoed, "Look Love I am so sorry you were the last picked up in the boat, you are a lucky girl, you could have died of hypothermia. " she hesitated and said very softly "I am sorry I guess this Jack didn't make it" and stroked my head with the flannel sympathetically

My vision blurred, hot scorching tears welled up, a hot flush rose through my body, my poor confused mind rebelling at her words, I lashed out knocking her hand aside.. She gasped and jumped back

"Jack, Jack" "Where are you?" I yelled my cries high and hysterical. I heard guttural screaming, like an animal in pain.

I faintly heard the Nurses firm commands "Quick sedate her, she's lost it"

It was only the needle going in my arms that stopped the hysteria that had possessed me.

"Jack he cant be dead, it's a lie" my battered brain shouted before the blackness returned

Hours later I awake, I couldn't speak, and confusion fogged my brain. Jack was gone, I was hot then cold. I was running a fever, my bruised body tender and burning, my heart cold and heavy, grief resting on it like a slab.

In my brief conscious moments the Nurse whispered that I was on Carpathia, that I had been dragged from the sea by one of the last boats to come back, they'd seen me tumble from the door into the water and the splash had alerted them. Only I was rescued.

The Nurse also double-checked the list of survivors but Jack was not named.

Where was he? It hurt to think. He'd been holding my hands and telling me not to let go. I fought to gain understanding, to order my senses

"_I want to be with you, let me die with you, you jump I jump, I'll follow you to the gates of hell. I can't go on, not without you_"

My heart was broken; I was too gutted to cry. I only whispered my name "Rose" to the Nurse when she asked. Ruth Dewitt Bukater had died on the ship! I was that spoiled snobby girl no longer.

The Nurse wanted to sedate me and told me just before in soothing tones that we were heading to New York and would dock in a couple of days

"_Jack I am coming with you when we dock_" I heard my resolute voice, our excitement, the depths of our kisses, his strong arms round me. Rose and Jack forever.

"You'll find your family maybe dear; in harbour to care for you?" The Nurse surmised and slipped the needle in my vein, I felt my self going under

Tears stung my eyes. No family; only Jack and he was gone. I wanted to die with him _How could I go on.??_


	5. Carpathia and beyond

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

Carpathia and beyond - Chapter Five

The rain fell on to the deck of the Carpathia. I was wearing Cals coat and my thin once elegant dress, now stained and ruined. My hair hanging in Rats tails. I was no longer the society girl; I was just heartbroken and so sad. A pathetic figure looking years older them my seventeen years.

My gaze fell on the approaching horizon of New York the tall buildings standing majestically as the ship sailed close to the harbour.

The Nurse Mrs Baines had released me from the hospital wing of the ship once I awoke from my drug induced sleep. The news that my Jack was missing. My mind blank. I just was so weary; all that was keeping me going was my promise. "That I would go on" I owed Jack everything, my future and life. The night turns dark and the ship steamed slowly into the port

I look up as we pass the Statue of Liberty, tears blurring my vision and I felt a steely determination rising in me.

"_Its all I have left, my freedom, my liberty, Jack sacrificed his life for mine, We should have been together But I'll live for you I will walk off this ship my own person, no mother, no Cal"_

_Remembrances of mother brow beating me everyday "You must marry Cal, the money is gone" It made me sick, so much hope placed on my unwilling shoulders. _

_Cal, so utterly ch__arming and convincing but scratch the surface all there is a cold cruel bully. I was his prize; if I disobeyed he would use his fists to talk. His touch made my flesh crawl..._

In a daze I walked down the gang way from the ship. I tried to blend in with crowds of people, wandering dazed. Press flash lights going off, blinding me momentarily. The noise of the distressed and displaced was loud and the rain drenching everyone as it fell steadily

A White Star Officer approached me with a clip board, he was hold an umbrella, he looked pained and soaked "Love what is your name?" he asked

"Dawson, Rose Dawson" I said firmly_, Jacks name was mine. It was all I had left of him." _Thanks you Dear" he replied

I absently minded placed my hand in the coat pocket, and touched a hard object, frowning I pulled it out. My eyes widened in shock as I stared at the necklace.

"That dammed necklace" Jack called it, here it was cold and real in my palms.

_I could see Cal placing it round my __neck; it was hard and heavy, cold against my skin. It felt like a slave collar. I saw Cals smirking face in the mirror as he looked at me wearing "heart of the ocean" as he presented it to me._

_We are royalty" he said in a pompous voice, God he was so arrogant. Then he had planted it on Jack to make him look like a thief. I could still see Caledon chasing us to retrieve it, us nearly dying in the bowels of the ship. He had tried to SHOOT us. Was he a piece of work or what, all for this horrible lump of diamond? I would try to forget I had it; maybe I could sell it for money_.

I drop in back in my pocket, and check the other pocket, to my relief there was a handful of notes, obviously Cal had stuffed them in there in a hurry

I was on the quay side I pushed my way through the throngs of folk, trying to decide what to do next. My head ached and I was still cold.

_I'll find a hotel then have a bath and decide what to do get some clothes, look for a job? _

As I stopped to think and to try to be practical suddenly someone grabbed my arm and spun me round. I gasped...

"**OH MY GOD"** I shrieked and I was face to face to Cal, whose whole demeanour was angry and brooding

"Are you going somewhere Rose,?" He sneered, dark eyes like steel gimlets. "Or have you forgotten I own you, you're still my fiancée and you better have that necklace!". The grip tightened on my arm. I started to struggle to get away. "Let go, you snake" I shouted.

"Oh now you don't Sweetpea" he hissed, "Your coming with me, you owe me and your mother so be a good girl and come along"

"Get off me I owe you nothing, let me go" I cried frantically." I dont love you"

I tried to wrench my arm free; everything in me was telling me to get away. I tried kicking back with my feet then stopped dead as I felt something cold and metallic dig in to my back.

"I've got a gun" he whispered maliciously" So you just walk quiet and I wont hurt you "

He poked me hard with it "Any funny business, you and your idiot Mother get it and that Gutter rat you took up with, do you hear me?"

"Yes" I whispered. I had no choice but to be pushed at gunpoint towards Cals waiting taxi.


	6. Treachery

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

Treachery- Chapter Six

**Rose**

The taxi car door slammed, Cal had pinioned by the arm so I couldn't escape, and roughly pushed me in the middle of the seat with him by the door. And he'd slipped the gun in his pocket. "Now Rose, settle down "he said calmly. I wondered why he had changed tack and slipped back into his smarmy dapper facade, then I realised why...

"ROSE" a startled highbred voice exclaimed ""Oh my I cannot believe it" I look sideways at my mother, to my right; shock on her haughty face. "I thought you'd ... you'd... oh my goodness!" she said faltering; she looked as pristine as ever in her heavy furs and comfy warm elegant hat. Her hands flapped in mid air but she didn't touch me or hold me as a loving mother should.

Her dead daughter back from the icy water!

I looked at her with the eyes of a stranger. She fliched.

"Mother" I retorted icily. "You look a fright" she sobbed, and brought a hanky to her mouth and cried refined tears looking at me

"Yes mother" I squeezed her arm, and she turned her face to look at me "I am alive, but only thanks to Jack, he gave his life for mine" My voice broke as I thought of him. "I can never..."

Cal suddenly grabbed the side of my face and twisted it to look at him. "Cal, Please "I said softly. The car suddenly started its engine and started to go forwards. I gasped.

"Ruth "he announced, to my Mother his face smirking. His gaze still burning into my eyes. "Aren't we lucky the gutter rat helped restore our princess to us, we can go ahead after all?"

My mother stopped her weeping and replied "Yes, all is not lost we can proceed with all our plans"

Jack totally dismissed like a piece of garbage. Sobs welled up in my throat. At what price Jacks death and our fragile, tender new love?

""Mother, what plans?" I whispered, my eyes widening. Cal laughed into my face and prodded me hard with his elbow. I turned away so he could not see my grief in my face.

"Ha, sweet pea" he mocked, "Our wedding of course, we don't want anything to stop that do we" he purred silkily and patted the pocket of his suit where the gun was.

Was my mother so naive, could she not see through his lies. If I became Rose Dewitt Bukater Hockley I would disappear.

"_Rose, they have you t__rapped, and that fire I love will burn out_" I heard Jacks sweet voice.

"Rose will be ever so co-operative wont you baby?" Cal said, "She won't want events to take a nasty turn, not while I am here to protect you, she has even kept the necklace I gave her as a wedding gift safe too"

I whipped my head around to look into his coal black narrow eyes. I realised that he did loved me, but he was warped. I was a possession like that dammed necklace heavy in my pocket. The honesty and spirit and goodness of my Jack made this man a monster. Money or no money. Jacks riches were his heart and love that could not be brought.

Tears starting to fall down my face. I turned away and looked at the floor of the moving car.

"We understand each other, don't we Rose?" he demanded.

I slowly nodded my head. My mother patted my hand, "We'll live with Cal honey and then have the wedding as planned " Contently she sat back silent and relived. Cal still had a tight grip on my arm like a vice.

I felt like I was drowning, what I could do. I stared blankly ahead as we proceed to Cals father's town house in the posh New York suburbs.

Trapped, back to square one. Had Jacks death meant nothing and brought me to THIS? Maybe he wasn't dead, maybe he had survived, they hadn't found a body. God worked in strange ways.

Hope jumped in my guts. The warmth and determination I had found in Jacks arms and in our shared dreams awoke in me. Having been through hell with the death of Titanic and leaving behind the skin of the snake that had been that foul upper-class girl. I had learnt, evolved...

_I would go on but not as Rose Hockley. I was Rose Dawson and I would get away, but how??_

**  
**


	7. Betrayal

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

Betrayal – Chapter Seven

**Cal**

I raised the glass of champagne to my lips smiling.

"Well Ruth" I said to Roses mother, sitting awkwardly on the chair in my father's parlour. "A toast is in order, I believe; to gaining lost riches!" I laughed and raised my glass up. Ruth Dewitt Bukater blanched, her glass shook in her trembling hands

"Are we doing the right thing Caledon, about Rose?" She asked quietly. I stared at her in amazement. This woman was so weak, like putty in my hands; I could play her like a violin. Ruth with a conscience. Ha the only thing that worked with a socialite like her was the smell of money.

I smiled at her, her eyes were watery. "Now Ruth, we are looking after dear Rose, that gutter rat is gone, he did me a favour, now my precious is back, I can look after her and you, both of you will never want for anything"

A wane faint smile touched Ruth's lips. "Well if you say so" she said. Money talks I thought. Everyone has a price!

Honestly she was such a pawn, I had only got Rose to come with me at gunpoint as I threatened her mother. I honestly hadn't recognised Rose; she looked like a wild creature, hair everywhere, her clothes stained and dishevelled and the hard cold look in her eyes.

_But that girl __was mine, would always be mine, ever since I set eyes on her on her sixteenth birthday party and I saw her standing there so innocent and beautiful in her virginal white dress looking like a vision! Oh she had been so easy to woo, the father being a gambler and the mother using Rose as a financial pawn, well the old bat handed her over on a plate!_

Now the vision was lying safely in bed, asleep behind a locked door. Oh it was so easy. Once we arrived at my father's town house, I had dragged her from the car and took her upstairs to the old nursery and locked her in. Oh she had spirit and had screamed and yelled pounding at the door to let her go.

That gutter rat had certainly unleashed the tiger in her, none of the lady left! But I Caledon Hockley the 2nd would tame the tiger and she would be my high society wife with all the etiquettes that it demanded. She would learn. Like my mother before her

"What happens now Caledon?" Ruth was asking. I took another sip of my champagne. "Ruth, we'll let the wild cat calm down and in due course we'll have the wedding but you'll need to do your part"

"Oh" she exclaimed. "

"Yes my dear Ruth" I drawled, "your role is to coax and remould our Rose into the lady she has forgotten to be. Marry we will or you may find your own lifestyle a little different to what you are accustomed"

Tears welled in her pale passionless eyes, she was so useless, and she had had a life of complete gentility and was no good for nothing, doted on by that old duffer Daniel Dewitt.

"We can accomplish this Ruth for all our futures" I said smoothly… She raised her glass unsteadily, "To ours futures" she whispered.

Everything going my way, I remembered what I said to Jack Jack the Gutter Rat as we forced Rose onto the lifeboat "I win, I always win"

My "Wife" was now lying drugged up in bed, sleeping like baby. A hired nurse caring for her, keeping her quiet. When she woke she would step back into our tomorrows and she had no choice. I would make sure of that.


	8. Assimiliation?

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

Assimilation?– Chapter Eight

**Rose**

My head hurt, my eyes hurt, nausea rose in the throat, I was lying wrapped in silk sheets I could feel them against my bare legs

"Open your eyes" a belligerent voice said. I raised my eyes and saw a stout white uniformed sour faced nurse looking at me. I wondered was I on Carpathia? No I had been accosted by Cal and brought to his house and was locked in some sort of nursery and I could recall no more other than frantically calling through the door.

"So Miss you are awake, Mister will wanna see yer" She informed me, she went to the door and said " She's awake, yer can come in"

I struggled to a half sit position, the effort to move and my breathing laboured I was wearing a cotton night shift lying in an ornate bed in a palatial children's nursery, there was a rocking horse and a dolls house

A shadow fell across my face. Narrow cold gleaming eyes, a sarcastic grin. CAL!

"Hello my love" he purred, "Back where you belong, with your family"

"You are not my family" I spat back. His face changed. "Oh but we are are Rose, Dont you remember, I told you we are Royalty..." he laughed. "Oh and I have the necklace back in my safe. Thank you for that"

"I want to leave, when I am well" I shouted. The Nurse looked at me crossly "Enough of that Miss Respect for Mister please" she scolded. His eyes turned wintry and his mouth settled into a harsh line.

I bit my lip. I knew Cal capable of anything, he was a control freak.

_Images of being in the dining room in Titanic, Cal treating me like a china stuffed doll "We'll have lamb please, and rare" Picking my food_

_Sweeping the china off the breakfast table when I dared to voice an opinion._

_T__elling me what to wear "No Rose you cannot wear black on a sailing day". _

_Well I could wear __black for ever now, mourning my new future dead in the cold waters of the Atlantic._

"Now Rose" he continued, enjoying himself, arrogance leaking from every pore "About our plans, When you are on your feet we'll have our engagement party and then we'll marry"

"No" I shrieked, "I don't want to be your wife, I would only ever be JACKS WIFE"

Jacks face swam before my eyes, his smile, the brilliant blue of his gaze, eyes you could dive into, his warm tenderness, and now he was gone...

He stepped forward, and slapped me hard across the face, my head turning sharply.

"You will be my wife, you will be a lady, you will do as your told, as will your mother or there will be consequences, And you will never mention that steerage swine by name again, he's gone, and I'm here and your MINE!"

I started to sob, I was trapped, trapped, what could I do.

_From the moment My mother had pushed me towards Cal in the beginning I was a meal ticket and I had been prisoner since that moment. Oh he'd been utterly charming, swept me off my feet, been lovely and attentive but the cracks started to show, by the time we boarded Titanic I knew I would have a miserable loveless violent future with him._

"You'll learn, you better learn, I'll send your mother to you, any messing about and Nurse Williams will sedate you. Its for your own good" his voice softened and he walked over to me and ran his fingers through my hair and touched my cheek.

"Nurse he said "Give her a bath and wash her hair, she stinks" he abruptly turned and left the room. I lay back in the bed weakened and broken, sleep overtook me.

**Jack**

"Now young man" the white coated man said; the Doctor I presumed " You have made an excellent recovery", he took my pulse as I lay there.

I looked blankly at the Doctor from my hospital bed. "Where are we?" I asked "What happened?" I was so confused.

"Cant tell you too much Son" he replied, "You were the last soul to be pulled into the 2nd life boat from the Titanic, but all I know as they pulled you in to the boat, you caught you head badly, you stayed unconscious till New York was reached then they brought you to St Jude's Charity Mission, person unknown, family unknown"

"Who am I?" I asked "Who am I?"

"We don't know" he said puzzled. "You had no identification on you, however by the cut of your clothes I would say you were steerage class!" he paused. "I must tell you I hope that you will recover your memory, all the better if you do, but theirs a chance you might never"

I lay back, my head whirring "Look son" The doctor carried on "I'll leave you to sleep and we'll talk when you are more with us, you took a nasty crack to the head"

He left the room quietly. My thoughts hurt my brain.

_What was I? Some sort of freak? An invisible man? Did anyone care for me? __Who was I???? I just prayed my lost memory would come back._


	9. Trapped

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

Trapped - Chapter Nine

**R****uth**

I sat down in a chair by Roses bedside and watched as she slept. It was six weeks since we had come here, to Nathan Hockley's house, father of Caledon. Mr Hockley Senior was travelling but gave full consent to us keeping Rose safe until the marriage, but did we have Rose's consent?

My late husband Daniel was so much like Rose, the same wilfulness and vitality, it was what had attracted me to him as a young bride and what I abhorred in him later and divided us in every way. He did not conform and followed his instincts and desires, oh so embarrassing, people talking about his shoddy affaires behind my back, laughing at me, meek little Ruth.

I was not brought up to lie and cheat, I was groomed from a young age to "belong", to be polite and courteous. He was a shock to my system. Imagine my dismay when my only daughter turned out to have the same spirit. They were so close and adored each other, me always on the outside, distant. She couldn't end up being like Daniel.

He had brought us to our knees, gambling away the Dewitt-Bukater fortune on Roses 16th Birthday, then dying of a heart attack a week later. The only thing left was our good name. And Rose carried it, she had to marry well and save our family.

I groaned outlook as I thought of her association with the guttersnipe on the Titanic, teaching her to spit, disrespect Cal, running wild. He was so low class and has nearly cost us our chance to be ingratiated with the Hockley's – where we belonged.

Wonderful Caledon finding me on the Carpathia in first class, promising to take care of me and bring back Rose.

Oh how grateful I was to dear Caledon, taking on Rose despite her faux pas with the Dawson boy. Sad that he died but what good news for us. Caledon still wanted to marry her, I knew how highly he thought of her.

I looked at her lying peacefully, she had not been out of this room save to go into the adjoining bath room. The rebelliousness she had brought with her off the Titanic was gone and now she was subservient and demure again. Speaking to Caledon respectfully and obeying him.

That awful Nurse had been paid off and had gone last week. I was a bit concerned with Roses weight loss and the dark circles under her eyes. She had nearly died so it was understandable.

She was so lucky , Caledon Had brought her a wonderful trousseau, and jewels and had replaced my losses from the ship. I was so reassured. We had a wonderful engagement party planned for the week after and Rose would be launched in to Philadelphian society as Caledon's fiancée. She had made a brilliant match I would have been ecstatic if Daniel had been as suitable as Caledon.

**Rose**

My mother brought my breakfast on a tray to me when I awoke from fitful sleep thinking of Jack and the sinking of the ship and me screaming for him.

My mother smiled from ear to ear, she was contented, me back in my gilded prison, my emotions did not matter as long as I conformed. I had the horrible Nurse breathing down my neck and I tried to escape by sleeping.

My mother, Cal had brought her off with replacing all her lovely clothes and mine too, but the rich beautiful new dresses and furs sickened me. Oh how much I had forced my will to be Cals puppet these long weeks, I did not speak to him unless it was to answer yes or no. He was pleased with my submissiveness.

I was so weary, losing Jack had stripped me down to my last defences and I couldn' t fight anymore.

But inside my mind was yelling, consistently planning ways out of this living nightmare. I could not marry Cal, if he touched me it would be like snakes slithering across my skin, it would be alien and I knew instinctively he would take what he wanted no matter what!

My frosty hearted mother would never understand.

"Rose sweetie, we must get up and get dressed after you have eaten, the dress maker needs to measure you up for your engagement gown" she cooed.

She set the tray down and gracefully exited smiling as she went.

I sighed and reached for a piece of toast but as I went to bite it the smell suddenly nauseated me, I ran to the adjoining bath room and vomited.

I lay on the hard cold floor feeling hot and cold, a fearful realisation washed over me.

"Oh my god" I hissed. This was the fourth time I had vomited in the last few weeks, I had been sleepy and my breasts were tender. I was pregnant and with Jacks child.!

_H__e'd kissed me in the car, our love spilled over and we celebrated that love in thet car in the hold of Titanic, we had not been careful; caught up in the heat of our passion!!!_

_And it had resulted in Jacks child, a part of him always, Oh No my engagement to Cal, what would happen to me and the child now once he discovered its existence?_


	10. Who am I?

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

Who am I? - Chapter Ten

**Jack**

I stayed on in St Jude's Charity Mission, long after I recovered physically but my brain stubbornly refused to release any memories. The hospital staff were very kind and offered me a low paid position as a orderly in return for hard work fetching and carrying and rudimentary accommodation.; I had nowhere else to go.

I did not who I was, if I looked in the mirror I saw a slim, young man of about 19 with sleek blonde hair, very blue eyes and a firm mouth. My hands and fingers surprisingly long and tapered and not work worn for one of a steerage class but did not yield what I had done as a living before. I felt like a walking enigma. I could not even remember being on Titanic, the unsinkable ship, How had I got tickets for such a grand liner? Was I married?, where was home? Just blanks, no nearer to discovering anything.

I worked hard all day, cleaning, pushing patients around, lifting them. I collapsed into my small cot at night in the store room exhausted

Six long weeks had passed, slowly I discovered that by picking up the newspaper I could read, and read well, I scanned the list of the dead and the alive off the Titanic lists and nothing rang a bell.

The hospital laundry one afternoon returned the home spun rough clothes I had been wearing that night after discovering them by accident in the spare pile of clothes they held. I had been wearing borrowed stuff.

I put my hand in the trouser pickets and pulled out a screwed up piece of paper. Opening it frowning I saw it was thick paper and there was a partially washed out (the charcoal had smudged ) small picture of the head and shoulders of a girl, with wide haunted eyes, a wry smile on her full lips and tumbling rich curls, her dress was one of a upper class girl elaborate. She was very beautiful. Was she a key to my past? There was also a smudged signature on the piece of paper, I could make out the initials J something, was this my artwork?

Trembling I ran back to the Nurses station and asked for pencil and paper and went back to the store room. I started to let my mind wander and the pencil skimmed across the paper. I looked down and saw I had drawn a single flower, a rose! I could draw. That was something new I had discovered. I could draw.

"Boy, Boy" I heard one of the Nurses calling me, I came out to find her.the drawing in my hand still. The Nurse stood in the corridor, stood next to her was a portly woman, obviously money. In a warm stylish gown with a hat worn jauntily to one side. "This is Mrs Brown" the Nurse said in awe "She has kindly agreed to be a benefactress of St Jude's, this is a young boy who came off titanic with Amnesia, he gives us a hand"

Mrs Brown did not say anything she was starring at me with large wide brown eyes.

"Jack, she said "Jack Dawson, you're alive? I thought you'd drowned?"

We sat in a side room and talked. She was concerned about me. She seemed like a generous caring lady. And she knew me as Jack Dawson.

"What do you remember Jack?"

"Nothing I said. "I have only discovered that I can draw" and I passed her the smudged picture of the girl

She looked at it intently, tears filled her eyes "Jack " she said simply "this is Rose"

I looked at her in puzzlement, "I don't remember any Rose I wish I could" I said.

She took long hard breath and announced that I would have to come back home with her and she would take care of me she wanted to and could explain what had happened on Titanic.

So I left St Jude's with the Doctors blessing and went home with Molly Brown.


	11. I have to get away

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

I have to get away- Chapter Eleven

**Rose**

I cried and cried and kept coming to the same conclusion I had to escape and I needed money but how was I to pull off both I was keeping this baby.

The dress fitting later was been a strain, I had wiped my tears and had stood for hours as Amelie the designer pulled, tucked and pinned me. Cal stood and watched and my mother too. Both smiling broadly

"Rose, my sweet, you look divine, like a fairy princess" he told me.

My mother commented "She looks pale Cal"

"Nonsense she's excited at the party in two days time" Cal exclaimed.

I went to go back to my room after the fitting and I heard Cal down the corridor in his office talking to his new valet Andreas Bonner. Cal did not have any grief about the odious Lovejoy dying on the ship and had employed Bonner soon after and Bonner who was actually a cousin of Cals was just as devoted to Cal as Lovejoy had been.

"Well" Cal was saying "I did it and got away with it"

"Oh" queried Bonner

"Fleeced the Admiral Pacific Insurance Company for thousands of pounds for the disappearance of the "Heart of the Ocean"

I stopped dead halfway up the stairs as I listened in horror.

"Of course the necklace is in my safe, not at the bottom of the oceans as the insurance people think" he laughed out loud. "I win, I always get my way"

_I pictured Jack drawing me __wearing the necklace, a precious intimate moment. That necklace was my last link to Jack, oh how I loved you Jack!_

I wanted to howl, but crept back upstairs to the nursery and sat down stunned.

_Suddenly my plan was crystal clear and that necklace was the key, my way outta here._

**Jack**

Molly Brown told me bits about Rose, our love, about the ship dying. But I could not remember Rose at all. I could not feel anything, all I knew was my name.

"Where is she now?" I asked dully as I sat before a magnificent fire in Molly's luxury apartment.

Molly quietly passed me a paper. Turned to the Society pages, there was an article entitled "Grand Engagement of Caledon Hockley II and Rose Elizabeth Dewitt Bukater announced, party to follow, all Philadelphian society to be there"

There was a picture of her, so like my sketch, she was so beautiful. Then a picture of a dark eyed, and dark eyed Hockley looking smug. I didn't recognise him.

"Molly" I said, "if she loved me so much why is she marrying this Hockley guy when you say she despised him"

Molly frowned "I don't know Jack" she said "Maybe her family are forcing her"

So many questions, no answers. _I could not help a girl I did not remember, maybe I had loved her? Maybe I should move on and make a life for myself and start anew. Work in a art studio? I was sure Molly would help me._


	12. Opportunity

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

Opportunity- Chapter Twelve

**Cal**

After Roses dress fitting, Rose and her mother joined me for afternoon tea in the drawing room. Rose was not smiling and she was silent. She sat down precisely in her chair and held her tea cup like a lady. Oh what a transformation, she was everything I wanted. Now Finally. No wildness or carry ons.

"Rose looked very becoming do you not think Caledon, in her engagement gown" Ruth prattled.

"Indeed" I said "She will be the Belle of the Ball" I retorted.

Ruth gasped, suddenly"The millinery shop has forgotten to drop of the satin gloves, I must go in person" she stood up and made her leave. Rose never once looked at at just looked at her cup in her hands.

Once Ruth had departed it was time I laid down a few ground rules. I put my cup down on the table and leant down and placed my hands on the arms of her chair so our faces were inches. She blinked in surprise and her mouth narrowed.

"Now we are alone I have a few things that I expect of my **"wife**" I smiled as I took in her rosy red lips, her green catlike eyes and her alabaster skin. I lifted a hand and stroked her cheek

"Oh you are so beautiful, there is nothing that you will ever want for" I whispered transfixed by her radiance.

**ROSE**

He was practically on top of me, right up to my face, his hands on my cheeks, undressing me with his eyes. Lust flaring there.

The instinct to pull back my head and hock spit into his face was overwhelming like I had on Titanic. I said rooted to the chair. He mistook my reticence for decorum and innocence. I wanted to be violently sick.

Then he went for it and planed his lips on mine in a harsh kiss. I knew I had to feign acceptance so I sighed and pressed my lips mechanically against his

_I felt nothing I pretended I was in a play, on stage. A stage kiss. He did n__ot notice that I was acting, "Oh Rose" you are a good actress" I thought._

He pulled back satisfied, a smile playing on his lips

"Well he said" I expect more of this after the engagement party tomorrow. When the party finishes in the Evening we will depart on the early morning train to Philadelphia. You will be sharing my bed once we get to "Crosswinds" The Philly House. Married or not. I will be denied no longer!" He crossed his arms and yawned.

"Of course your mother will accompany us and we will find her suitable room at Cross winds. Two weeks later then will be the wedding. That's all, happy?" he continued.

His black eyes bored into mine. I cranked my mouth into a beaming smile and rose from my chair "Oh Yes Cal dearest, perfectly".

He returned my smile but said in dangerous low voice "No funny business, Bonner will keep an eye on you! You are mine now"

"Yes" I faltered "I understand" I held the arm of the chair my knuckles whitening

_Tonight, Tonight, I had to get out, if he got__ me to Philadelphia it was a life sentence of marriage to him and a death sentence to Jacks child!_

Abruptly he frowned, "Oh dash it, I have to meet Capt Caruthers at the club, he has some paperwork for me, Oh fiddlesticks, Bonner is running an errand too"

"Sweets" I whispered and came forward and caught his arm "I am feeling peaky, I am going to have a lie down before dinner, and mother will be back any moment"

He scrutinised me and hesitated. I bravely put a hand up to his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips

_Yuk, like kissing the devil__, I was playing my last card now, this was the moment I had been waiting for. I had to get him away just for five minutes, that was all I needed, desperation making me act wildly_

I pulled him to me in a fierce embrace and kissed him hard and he responded. I was playing the part to perfection; the doting fiancée and he brought it

He pushed me back "I am so looking forward to the Party and our wedding" I said sweetly; one hand behind my back nails digging into my skin of my palms.

"I must go" he said "You go and lie down and I'll see you at dinner and we'll talk more then, I am so glad you are being a lady!"

_Oh you __won't see me at dinner Cal, you'll never see me again, Oh I am enjoying playing you for a change, my mind bubbled._

He left the room holding me possessively by the arm; I floated to the stairs and watch him take his coat. I slowly started walking up the stairs backward smiling at him.

"The door will be locked, but Ruth has a key, see you later sweet pea"

I waved at him coquettishly and turned to go to the top of the stairs, dutifully I went to the Nursery and lay down on the bed and put an arm across my head. I heard his footsteps come up the stairs and put his head round the door to look at me. "I wont be long, sleep well Rose" he said softly

_Blurrrgh_ I thought trying not to laugh. I heard his footsteps recede down the hall and the bang of the door. I lay on the bed for as few minutes and then went to the window and could see his car drive off down the road.

_This was it, __now or never. And I had to be fast!_

**Jack**

I would never be able to thank Molly, she insisted on giving me a great wad of cash.

We argued and she said she owed me and wanted to help. In the course of the argument I asked her why she liked me so much and she replied I was like her own son and softly she told me of the time on the boat she had lent me her son's tuxedo and told me about dining in first class with Rose and her family and why

_Rose that name haunted me__, in my dreams I saw her face from the smudged face, alive electric eyes, her lips parted softly saying "Jack I love you" was she a dream or a fantasy had she ever been real? I had rescued her from chucking herself off the back of Titanic Molly said. I wished I could remember the feelings but I couldn't._

"Molly" I am going to catch the train in the morning to wherever the fancy takes me, I want to get into art, I want a studio, maybe somewhere like California, where its warm and the lights good I hear" I said.

Molly laughed. "You'll be a fine good artist Jack, you'll make it big I say, those sketches you've done of the park and the staff are superb""

"I'll get Benson the footman to help you pack your stuff"

I hugged her "Your too good for me" I said. Happy now I had made some definite plans.

**Rose**

I slowly turned the dial of Cals safe. My heart thumping wildly. The jerk has my birthday numbers as a safe combination. I yanking it open and reached in and grabbed a huge wad of bound notes and then on the second look a heavy jewellery box_. "That dammed necklace"_

_It was mine, all I had to remind me of my lost love!_

I shoved it into the pillow case I had used as bag along with the cash. I had just grabbed some basic clothes and a small coat and some dresses the plainest I had

I looked around frantically and ran to the office window. Oh joy I was in luck. With brute force, feeling like a wild animal I pulled open the catches to the down stairs window and struggled to lift the sash. It opened slightly. Thank god I was still skinny I managed to slide out the window dragging the case.

Freedom, the wind rushed through my long hair, it was chilly but I didn't notice in my think red silk dress I hadn't been warm since being in the Ocean. I crept along the perimeter of the garden wall. And managed to reach the side gate. It was open

_Oh god you are smiling on me__ I laughed, I snuck through the gate and dashed around the corner from the house._

Then I ran, Till my lungs burned, never stopping till I could reach the station.

_I am free, WE are free me__ and the baby! .I thought. "Jack your baby" Can you hear me I have escaped Cal." Now to put distance between me and him. He was not going to be very happy, not at all. I laughed out loud at the prospect of his horror when he realised I and the necklace were long gone._


	13. Consequences

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

Consequences – Chapter thirteen

**R****uth**

I let myself back into the Hockley's New York Town House, carrying a package containing Roses silk evening gloves ready for her to wear tomorrow night at the Engagement Gala.

She would be wearing a beautiful white and silver evening gown that made her look so regal, she and Caledon made such a handsome pair. And then we would leave for Philadelphia and Caledon had kindly promised me a home for life at their lovely Country house "Crosswinds" I was so relieved, everything was going to plan.

I was smiling for the first time since the ship went down. Involuntary I shivered, I was trying hard to forget the horrors of that night, and it paid not to dwell on it.

I closed the door behind me softly. Bonner the new valet was standing in the hall way eyes cold and hard. "Your back" he barked.

"Pray, Bonner, what is happening" I asked confused, the atmosphere in the house unnaturally tense. Suddenly the door to Caledon's office swung open and it banged hard. Caledon stormed out, his face was red and his eyes were bleak.

"Caledon?" I queried, fear beginning to rise in me.

"Ruth" he said coldly "Have you seen Rose?"

"No" I said "I have been collecting the gloves that Rose was going..."

"THERE WONT BE ANY PARTY for Rose to wear her gloves at" he spat out.

"Your daughter has gone, she has escaped and what's worse my dear Ruth she's stolen something of immense value of mine"

"Oh" I gasped and my hands flew up to my face and the parcel dropped on the floor

Cal was telling Rose had run away, and stolen expensive goods why would she do that? I could not begin to understand what went through that girls head. Tears welled in my eyes and I was struck dumb.

"Bonner, see Mrs Dewitt Bukater to the parlour to regain her senses" Caledon yelled loudly in the background. "And then go to the station to seek if you can track her down, silly little idiot".

**Rose**

The noise of the train filled my head, I had been so lucky. I had managed to slip onto a train that was leaving straight away, California. It was fate

I has found an empty carriage; I was feeling nauseous and cold. I laid my cheek against the cool window and tears slipped down my face, as I remembered...

"_Jack, we'll go to California and ride horses __on the beach, through the surf. I want to ride like a man." I cried happily_

_His laughing voice "Yep. We'll drink cheap beer till we throw up and then go on the coaster at Santa Monica; we'll do it together..."_

_I could see his blue eyes sparkle and he was ecstatically filled with enthusiasm, and mischief._

_We were clasping arms and laughing and crying at the same time, high on life, my heart falling for this quirky, caring young man, who spirit was so special and made me alive. The first stirrings of love beating in my soul, that there was another way and that my soul would be forever entwined with his..._

"I will honour you Jack, I will become Rose Dawson and this baby will always be a part of you" I whispered. I wiped my tears away. A sense of peace fell on me.

I had escaped my chains. I had done it

"Jack you would be so proud of me I outfoxed the snake" I murmured, "I will never let go of you but I also promise I will go on" I laid my head on the seat and sleep overtook me.

**Ruth**

Caledon and I faced each other in the summer parlour, the tension was unbearable. Caledon didn't say a word. He went to the drinks cabinet and poured me a brandy.

"Drink it Ruth" he commanded. I took a few sips and the liquid made my eyes water. and my throat burn

He downed his in one and then poured another and turned to face me.

"Well your daughters gone and done it now, run away and taking the necklace" he said, anger making the corners of his mouth turn down "Why would she do that?"

"I I don't know, Caledon" I stammered " I am so sorry"

"SORRY" he cried, his eyes narrowing "Oh you're sorry," he mocked

"Your tart of a daughter has made me look a laughing stock, after I gave her a second chance, wait till I catch up with her" He slammed the drink down harshly on the sideboard.

His anger made me nervous and I stepped backwards. He caught the movement. His eyes met mine and I had never seen such coldness. The kind polite suave man I had known all these months, through all the society parties and the trip through Europe was stripped away before my eyes to be replaced by a hard hearted mean stranger.

"Going somewhere Ruth" he drawled. "Not till we have had a little chat"

He pushed me backwards into a chair. I fell heavily into a small lounge chair.

"I will find your daughter Ruth and will bring her home and marry her, she is my property. I will not be made a fool of, if you had brought her up properly" he shouted then spun around and punched the wall. The colour drained from my face. I could not move.

"I will have my wife" he screamed "I own her body and soul" his eyes has descended to some plane I couldn't fathom, they were burning with an intensity I couldn't fathom. Mad, deranged eyes.

_I could hear Roses voice faintly in my thoughts through the past_

"_Mother, Caledon Hockley seems very keen on pursuing me, I find him a little intense"_

"_Mother he monopolised me all night at the dance, he was very antsy with other men who wanted to dance with me"_

"_I don't know if I like him but he seems so charming and brings me gifts and everything but there's just something..." _

_Then my __voice "You must marry him Rose, he will make everything right, the money is all gone"_

_Rose "__I don't know if I love him mother, he's very possessive and smothers me. Tells me what to do, what to say, I can't stand it" _

"_He's our future Rose" I saw myself in the plush state room on Titanic, Rose white-faced_ _holding on to the bed rail as I laced her into her corsets. She was leading Cal a dance and I had bullied her and threatened no wonder she'd run headlong in to Jack Dawson's loving arms, She has tried to tell me about Caledon's callousness and I hadn't listened._

_No wonder she had run, Cal was mad, unhinged. _

Tears ran down my cheeks

_What had I done__ to Rose? Oh my God!_

**Cal**

Ruth sat still in the chair, her face ashen, she looked shocked. I was done being Mr Nice.

That little slut Rose had gone, taking my necklace with her. Oh she would pay!!! My heart was thumping and anger was coursing through my veins. I hated the sight of Ruth's whey tear streaked face, she's so uptight and proper, and why hadn't her daughter been like her.

"I can't believe our families misfortune" she whispered "Why didn't I listen to Rose"

I grabbed her arm and hauled her out the chair, she gasped and tried to pull away I dug my nails into her arms, she moaned with pain.

"Rose didn't know what was good for her, I could have given her the world, you knew that didn't you you old hag, you sacrificed her for money, like a golden calf"

"Please Caledon you're hurting me" she wept. I twisted her arm savagely and laughed

"Oh I had you taken in didn't I Ruth, well mannered, nice Mr Hockley. I played you and Rose so well. You didn't have to work so hard to push Rose at me. I had every move down pat in this sordid game"

"What do you mean" she sobbed. I released her and she fell back into the chair weeping.

"I know Dewitt-Bukater your laggard of a husband had gambled away every last penny. Leaving you and Rose destitute. But who was the brute who played Daniel for a fool. I will tell you" I watched her eyes open wide brimming with tears

"My father Nathan Frederick Hockley. He won The Dewitt fortune on the turn of a card; Daniel was as drunk as a skunk and broke the family. Leaving the only pawn your dear daughter"

"No" she shrieked ", Daniel ,he wouldn't wouldn't "

"Oh but he would Ruth, he left the way clear for me to pick off Rose at my will, and you encouraged that, My father wanted the marriage, you brought off with money as a lure and Rose as my willing Wife"

"I win, I always win and you will always lose"

Ruth rose to her feet

"You are a monster. You are hypocritical and evil" she yelled and lunged for me I eaily side stepped her and grabbed her by both arms, she groaned.

"Now I want you out of here, you have 20 minutes to pack a bag and GET OUT, then I will find Rose and she will be my wife your not needed"

I threw her backwards, she retreated sobbing.

"You will burn for this Caledon Hockley" she cursed " I'll tell Rose about this, you'll never have her"

"I'll find her first, get out you shrivelled up old prune, no wonder your husband screwed around, you frigid old harridan"

The door slammed as she left, crying harshly.

Now all I had to do was find Rose and make her pay, she would not make a fool of me again.


	14. New beginnings

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

New Beginings- Chapter Fourteen

**Ruth**

I hurried down the street carrying a small vanity case, my heart grieved as I thought of the lovely things I had left behind.

I had moved faster than I ever had in my life, grabbing under garments, dresses and most importantly my new jewellery. I was sure I could get money for it.

I could still hear Caledon's voice taunting me from the stairs "Come on Ruth five minutes to go, hurry up and get lost". I had walked down the stairs past him, freezing him out, walked out the door and never looked back. I was made of sterner stuff that he could ever think of.

My tears were long gone as I had packed my stuff. Caledon Hockley's revelations had turned my heart to stone and clarified my thoughts.

The cause of my and Roses troubles were all due to this corrupt family. The father apparently had swindled Daniel Dewitt Bukater my fool of a dead husband at cards whilst drunk and robbed him of the family fortune.

This made us easy prey and That Cad had his sights set on Rose and from the display of violence and madness I had just witnessed I didn't think he would ever quit seeking Rose.

I had to find her, I owed so many apologies Cal had seemed so real, so kind, all the time he had known we were penniless. I had been so blind. Rise had seen through him.

I walked breathlessly down the street. My head swimming. I had to be strong. Rose was strong, look at how she fought for her right to love and be loved by that young steerage boy. How I had denied her and conspired with Cal to frame the young man on the Ship for stealing the necklace. And still Rose had believed in him and stayed on the ship with him, to his death and nearly hers.

_I loved my daughter, I did love my daughter, I always had, just like __propriety get in the way. I would have to change all that._

I had to throw my pride aside now. I would call on the strength of my love for Rose and the need for justice

I asked a nearby police man where the Dorchester-Banks Hotel was. I walked the three blocks to it, my mind set. I knew what I was going to do

Arriving at the front desk I asked politely. "Is Mrs Molly Brown in Residence, I do believe she has a suite here?"

The desk clerk, took in my fur wrap and rich gown, "Is she expecting you?"

"Yes" I replied "Tell her Mrs Dewitt Bukater is here"

"Yes right away"

I stepped back from the desk, breathing heavily. Molly Brown was my last hope, I had heard her saying on the boat at an afternoon tea session that she kept rooms at the Dorchester. I prayed she would help me after the way I had shunned her and mocked her for being "New Money" . I didn't deserve help.

**Jack**

The doctor at St Jude's checked me over, took my temperature and examined me right before I would catch the train.

"Mr Dawson" he said "Mrs Brown has told me you are greatly improved, I am glad you have found out your identity and she tells me that you have a gift for art, you are an extremely lucky young man to have her as a friend"

"Yes I am" I replied picking up my rucksack loaded with all new clothes and supplies that Molly had purchased for me.

"Doctor will the rest of my memories come back?" I asked.

He frowned and folded down the sides of his white coat with his hands.

"I don't know however I do think that as you recuperate from your ordeal on Titanic that your memories will resurface."

"There was a young lady I was acquainted with on Titanic, I keep seeing her face and Molly tells me she was special to me but I cant remember her" I said

"You must have gone through a terrible time together it could be that your brain has shut off the bad things for your own protection, I am sure something will jolt your psyche in time" the Doctor replied.

"Thanks" I said and left the hospital jauntily and set off to the railway station to get a train. I had already said goodbye to Molly and would telegram her when I reached California.

_Rose, I wish I could remember you, I am coming to the realisation __that We must have loved each other very much for you to be haunting my dreams like this. I wish I could remember the feelings!_

**Rose**

The train pulled into the station, I alighted slowly, weary from the hours of travelling, but every hour took me away from Caledon Damned Hockley and my money hungry mother.

I booked myself into the nearest guest house i could find and asked the landlady Mrs Jackson If I could read the local paper. I had paid her a months rent in advance, it was a small clapperboard house set in a small residential tree lined street in a small town called "Maren-Lamare", just miles from Santa Monica. Mrs Jackson was a buxom widowed middle class lady and my tale of me being widowed myself endeared me to her. I could explain the pregnancy later

The bright light skies and the lushness of the Californian countryside lifted my jaded senses.

"So Mrs Dawson" Mrs Jackson asked "Would you like me to cook for you too, "

"Yes please" I said. I had changed into a plain dress and let my hair down and was corset less. I felt free.

I looked through the paper looking for jobs. An ad caught my eye.

"**Models wanted for Photographic studio, could lead to small acting opportunity**" . It jumped off the page at me. In the morning I would enquire and also check in with a doctor.

"I think I am going to like California" I announced boldly. Mrs Jackson laughed.


	15. A Rose in bloom

Titanic -The Heart Never Lies HL Griffiths

A rose in bloom - Chapter Fifteen

Jack

I could not believe time was passing so fast, it was now nearly July 1912. I had been in Santa Monica for two weeks and had found lodgings with my new job. I worked for a bachelor gentleman called Hamish McFarlane who owned a sea front art Gallery called "Inspired" .

I was employed as a general dogsbody but had the use of a dingy flat over the gallery, it was grotty but convenient. Hamish was a Scotsman who had emigrated to America 20 years before and he was a grouch but was a fantastic Artist.

I met him one day when I first arrived at Santa Monica. I had nowhere to stay and had wandered down to the beach one evening drawn there just as the sun was setting and it cast a golden glow. across the still waters of the dead calm sea. I whipped out my sketch pad and let my hands work.

I sketched the beach, the surf lapping on the golden sands, the arc of the roller coaster sat the end of the beach, the globe of the sun setting. It was a stunning picture and I could not keep my eyes off it, it spoke to me. It was familiar.

_Oh if I could only remember... I was no nearer to recalling the beautiful Rose, I still dreamt of her, her face, her eyes. _

"Hey Sonny that's really good, you've got a good eye and perspective" a male voice behind me commented. I turned round "Oh" I said. I saw a gruff looking guy in his 40's.

"I'm sorry I have to go" I replied "I'm got to look for lodgings tonight"

The guy smiled, "hey kid, come and have a beer with me I may be able to help you"

The love of art united us, he liked my work and I gave him a potted history of me. He then offered me a job as his assistant on the spot. What else can I do but accept. He said if I continued to improve he may feature some of my work. I was happy but my lost memories bothered me I felt incomplete.

One afternoon I finished early and went to the telegraph office to send Molly Brown a message to say I was settled. She would be relieved. I asked the guy to send this.

"**Molly. Stop. Found job. Stop. Lodgings too. In Santa Monica. Stop. Still cant recall much. Stop. Alls well. Stop. Jack Dawson**."

The guy casually scanned the message I had written down, the he looked at me

"Jack Dawson?" he enquired.

"Yep" I said. The telegrapher reached to a pigeon hole and pulled out a telegram.

"Look kid some mad broad has been trying to get hold of you, here yaw are"

I paid him to send my message and left and went outside. In the bright midday sunshine leaning against the wall I opened it

"**Jack. Stop. Coming to Santa Monica. Stop. Urgent. Will be at Bay side Hotel. Stop. 23 July. Stop. be there. Molly"**

I frowned, How strange. Molly was being cryptic why was she coming to Santa Monica? The 23rd was two days away. I was very puzzled?.

**Rose**

I learnt over the basin and threw up again. And I was running late for work. The nausea was really getting to me. I was now three months pregnant and my tummy was thickening.

Mrs Jackson had already twigged and was very surprised but as I had explained I was a young widow and that my husband had drowned in a shipwreck she was fine.

My employer however, Damon Bradley was another story. He had only employed me cos he fancied me and was forever asking me out. Once he found out I was pregnant it would be job over.

I had paid a visit to the Doctor under the guise of Mrs Dawson and he said I should rest and that the baby was due in January. Rest fat chance...

The job was rubbish anyway, it was processing black and white photos in dark room and it was dark smelly work. The acting promise in the ad was a ruse. He photographed nude models and sold them on for a profit. I didn't want to be in anything like that.

The chemicals gave me a head ache and Damon had tried to kiss me twice in the last week. I was trying to save hard for the baby and Mrs Jackson would not be as nice if I skipped on Rent.

I went to the drawer and pulled out wrapped up in a pair of bloomers the heavy dark box. Opening it I saw the Heart of the Ocean, the blue of the diamond deep and rich_. Like Jacks eyes. Ocean blue, so loving, so kind, ..._

I hastily wrapped it up and hid it away, it hurt to look at it. Jack was always on my mind. Through the long days of dreary work I replayed all our conversations. Our kisses, our time together. Its all I had left. Tears stung my eyes. I wiped them away. I had to survive.

I shoved my hair into a bun and pulled on the cloth hat I wore to hide my hair and put on the brown overalls. I wanted to look as drab as possible

_I was so lonely. Jack I miss you...__The baby was the only thing keeping me going._

**Jack**

On the afternoon of the 23rd July I strolled upto the front desk of the Bayside hotel on the seafront, it was a well to do place and I had put on my best clothes I was looking forward to seeing Molly again and had brought some new pictures to show her. Hamish has said I could hold an exhibition in the September if I got enough work together. I had drawn sea-scapes but my favourites were drawing real life, just people in general.

"Good afternoon" I said keeping my voice posh "I have an appoint to see Mrs Brown"

"Sign the book" the bored desk clerk moaned and tossed a leather bound book at me.

I signed "J Dawson, Esq". And handed the book back

"Suite 205, you are expected" he droned "Take the lift to the 2nd floor and then left"

I knocked on the white door of the suite

"Come in" Molly's voice called

I turned the handle and walked in, Molly was sitting down and rose up when I entered she took my hands and kissed my cheeks, she was very pale. "Jack my dear, you look so well"

I glanced past her a tall woman, well dressed was stood with her back to me looking out the window, the way she held herself was familiar. She was middle aged and her brown hair was drawn up into a tight bun. Her dress was very formal.

"Jack" Molly said quietly "This is someone you need to talk to"

The lady tuned, she was a lady from a high class, her stance told me that and her elegant white hands and the imperious tilt of the head.

"Jack?" she exclaimed in a modulated voice "Are you really jack Dawson?" Her blue green eyes held my gaze steadily. She knew me.

I felt the blood pump round my head, my knees went wobbly and I caught at a nearby chair for support. Visions swept across my mind like a kaleidoscope. I had seen her before. Then like a vice my mind snapped and my mouth dropped open

"RUTH?" I shouted "Ruth Dewitt Bukater????"

Molly grabbed my arm and sat me down. I stared at Roses mother face,

"Well" said Molly ironically "I think that Jack Dawson's memory is back!"

A Rose in bloom - continued

**Jack**

"So you see Jack, you now remember" Molly said after a few moments. " I have told her about you not being able to remember and St Jude's"

"She turned up in New York in a right state after finding out some home truths I had to help her"

Ruth Dewitt Bukater was staring at me in fascination as I suppose I was staring at her. I remembered everything about Mrs Dewitt's sarcastic-ness to me on the ship and also I recalled my sweet Rose.

_Oh my God, My Rose, how I loved her, where was she, what had happened?__ I saw myself kissing her, her soft lips, our love making, oh she was my hearts desire. I remembered the Titanic sinking and the terrifying moments in the water..._

"Jack" Ruth was saying, "I owe you a great apology, I have slighted you but we owe you everything, Rose thinks you are dead and that you gave your life for hers" then she carried on to tell me what had happened when Rose had left the Carpathia that Cal had got his grubby hands on Rose and that Rose had played him at his own game and had escaped the night before their engagement party.

"I don't know where she may be" Ruth said, tears falling down her cheeks. "Cal kicked me out and blamed me for Rose going, its all my fault I could not see how was complicit I was in Roses unhappiness" I reached forward and took her hand. She had suffered and changed I could see that and it touched me.

"Please Ruth don't blame yourself . We need to find her, you know I love her"

Ruth smile through her tears "Oh Yes we know, Rose was head over heels with you. It drove Cal nuts"

Her smile dropped. "We need to find Rose and quickly. Rose is in danger. Caledon is besides himself and wont stop till he finds her, and marries her. I am afraid he has crossed the line"

Molly interjected "What Ruth is saying is that Cal is angry and envious and is hovering on obsession when it comes to Rose, he showed his true colours to Ruth here, he's capable of anything. I think he's tipping over into madness!."

Ruth told me about Cals viciousness and the awful truth of how Roses family had come to be tied to the Hockley's. Betrayed and used.

The three of us sat in silence as we sat as we took in all that had transpired,

"Ruth, Molly" I said " I think I may know where Rose may be, my instinct is pulling me in one direction"

"Please find her" Ruth cried, "We have to protect her". Molly Nodded.

"I will" I said. "Stay here".

_I had to find her I just hoped my faith where I'd find her was true_

**Rose**

It was my afternoon off and it was a lovely sunny day I wanted to feel the wind in my hair and the sun on my pale skin. I arrived at the Santa Monica beach and was just still letting my memories wash over me.

Jack and I all our plans, Riding, throwing up, Going on the coaster, A bit hard when I was pregnant! I sat down on the beach and put my head in my hands and sobbed. Damon had tried it on again and I had to fight him off, he said he wanted to get rid of me.

It wasn't fair, here was I in our dream place. Jack was dead, Cal was alive. Why had god cheated me. I could walk into the sea and drift away, let the sea take me the way it had taken Jack. I closed my eyes, tears still flowing.

"_Hush my beautiful Rose, don't cry_" a soft voice whispered. A voice I had heard a million times in my dreams. Was I dreaming?

I opened my eyes. A tall slim blond haired guy stood before me, he has beautiful deep blue eyes, A sweet smiling mouth He offered his hand to me and pulled me up to my feet. I was feeling faint.

"JACK OH JACK" I screamed and hurtled into his arms and stayed there.

**Jack**

Our tears mingled, her body heaved with heavy sobs,

"Jack I have found you, oh my god I have found you. Don't leave me, don't ever leave me again" she whispered incoherently. "I love you I love you!!"

I kissed her hair, her lips, her face. She was here! Real. The last nightmare months faded away.

"God brought me back to you, he wants us to be together" I said. "I knew you'd be here, I have to tell you so much"

"Where have you been Jack?" Rose cried her voice breaking with emotion

"You weren't on Carpathia in the hospital or on any lists"

I replied "Another boat came back after you'd been taken off the door. I had blacked out and when I came too, I pulled myself onto the door and the crew found me. I hit my head badly when they pulled me into the boat, it affected my memory"

I continued

"On Carpathia they kept me in a single cabin as I was person unknown, that's why you could not find out about me. Also the manacles on my wrists startled them but they did take them off!"

Rose sobbed "I thought you were dead, I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"I will never leave you again I promise I love you Rose "

I breathed in her scent and knew I belonged. We belonged!

We clung together as the seagulls circled overhead calling mournfully. The waves crashed on the beach and two lost souls were reunited.

The sun set slowly on the horizon and I was with my love. Now forever.

Authors note: No this is not the end, still more to come, haven't finished with Rose and Jack yet! Look out for Part two entitled "The Heart goes on" Reviews welcome. Thanks Hl Griffiths

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
